


5 PM On A Wednesday

by CiaranthePage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: [TO BE UPDATED WITH EDITS] Lapis was glaring at her again. She never glared at Peridot (or anyone) like that unless she was drunk. Which was unlikely, considering that it was only about 5 P.M. on a Wednesday night. Still, one could never be too careful with Lapis. Peridot sighed, opening Flask's hutch and taking out the small rabbit. "Lapis, what are you drinking?"Lapis didn't break eye contact, taking a drink from her glass. She was turned over the couch, her water-wings tattoo on full display. "Juice."





	

Lapis was glaring at her again. She never glared at Peridot (or anyone) like that unless she was drunk. Which was unlikely, considering that it was only about 5 P.M. on a Wednesday night. Still, one could never be too careful with Lapis. Peridot sighed, opening Flask's hutch and taking out the small rabbit. "Lapis, what are you drinking?"

 

Lapis didn't break eye contact, taking a drink from her glass. She was turned over the couch, her water-wings tattoo on full display. "Juice."

 

"Sure," Peridot huffed. "So why are you glaring at me like that? That's your 'drunk and pissed' face."

 

"I'm not drunk."

 

"So you're pissed."

 

Lapis grunted, turning away and taking another sip of her drink. Peridot didn't really believe her, but she didn't feel like pressing the issue right after getting home -- the air was already thick with whatever emotions Lapis had been stewing in. Instead, she curled up with Flask on the opposite side of the couch from Lapis, picking up the remote and turning on the TV. "Is it okay if I watch some Camp Pining Hearts?" Peridot asked.

 

"Go ahead."

 

Oh god, now she  _sounded_ pissed. If she hadn't been when Peridot got home... Peridot absentmindedly put her alien chew necklace in her mouth, switching over to the DVD player and putting on the next episode. She let Flask onto the floor to hop around, trying to make herself smaller. She didn't like when Lapis was angry; granted, she didn't particularly like when anyone was angry, especially at her, but Lapis was always so cold and _withdrawn_ when she got angry. It made Peridot more nervous than even Jasper's tendency to throw things -- at least with Jasper you could see it coming. Even after the last month of living together, Peridot still never _really_ knew what Lapis was thinking.

 

They sat in relative silence, the only sounds in the house being the TV and Lapis occasionally sipping her drink. Peridot drew further inward into her corner of the couch, texting Amethyst to (hopefully) get help with her... situation.

 

_**Peridot** : hey Amethyst, can you help me?_

_**Ame** : whatcha need pdot?_

_**Peridot** : i think Lapis is mad at me._

_**Ame** : ...i fail to see an issue. shes not exactly a ray of sunshine :P_

_**Peridot** : Amethyst _ _i can't have her angry at me!!! i hate when people are angry at me!!!_

_**Ame** : did u ask about it_

_**Peridot** : ...that might have part of the issue._

_**Ame** : well shit_

_**Ame** : idk talk 2 her_

_**Ame** : i gtg_

_**Peridot** : bye Amethyst_

 

Peridot put her phone away, taking a deep breath. "Lapis, are you --"

 

Lapis shot Peridot a look, daring her to keep going. Peridot swallowed, continuing, "...are you okay?"

 

For a moment, Lapis's eyebrow shot up toward her bangs. She turned away, taking a sip of her drink. "I'm fine."

 

"...you don't _seem_ fine. Did something happen today?"

 

Lapis pulled her knees to her chest, looking into her now empty glass. Peridot uncurled, scooting as close to Lapis as she dared. "Did I do something?" Peridot asked hesitantly.

 

"No," Lapis mumbled.

 

"Can I help? I'm your friend, Lapis, I'm supposed to be here for you when you're upset."

 

Lapis snorted, bringing about the closest thing to a smile that had crossed her face since Peridot had gotten home. Somewhat sarcastically, she replied, "You could get me more juice."

 

Peridot stood up, holding out her hand. Lapis raised an eyebrow; Peridot's mouth tightened into a thin line. "I'll do it."

 

"Oh my god."

 

Peridot made a noise of insistence, and Lapis handed over her glass with a sigh. Peridot went into the kitchen, shouting back, "What kind of juice?"

 

"Apple."

 

Peridot filled the glass as much as she dared and brought it back to Lapis, saying, "Here ya go."

 

Lapis took it with a nod. Peridot sat back down, sitting almost right next to Lapis. "Will you tell me anything else? I can tell there's something you're upset about."

 

Despite her insistence, Peridot didn't actually know if something was wrong besides Lapis just being in a mood -- sometimes Lapis was just like this. But Lapis didn't need to know that, right? Inwardly, Peridot tried to decide how much pushing was too much, maybe she shouldn't have even asked anything else after she got the juice, oh god had she screwed this up?

 

"I... I saw Jasper. At the store today. I'm still..." Lapis took a deep breath but didn't continue.

 

"Oh." Peridot bit her lip, regretting making Lapis say it out loud; after all, Lapis's relationship with Peridot's oldest sister hadn't been... _healthy_ for either of them. "Are you gonna be okay?"

 

"Probably," Lapis said with a shrug. "I think I just need to sleep it off."

 

"Would you be willing to eat first?" Peridot asked, sneaking a look at the clock. "It's like. 5:20. Have you eaten today?"

 

Lapis laughed. "You don't want the answer to that question."

 

"You need to eat, Lapis. We're going to the kitchen... as soon as I round up Flask."

 

Lapis uncurled from being a ball as Peridot stood up and started looking around for her rabbit. She felt a little better, especially watching her roommate make kissing sounds in an attempt to lure out the rodent, but the encounter still hung in the back of her mind. It wasn't like that had been the first time she'd ever seen Jasper while out in public by herself. She'd seen her high school ex several times since their breakup, but this time...They'd made eye contact. Jasper looked tired and scared when she looked into Lapis's eyes, and Lapis had felt her blood run cold. Despite the moment lasting a fraction of a second (they'd both rushed away once the moment of panic settled in) Lapis swore her heart was still running a mile a minute.

 

"Found him!" Peridot proclaimed, breaking the funk that was building up in Lapis's mind. "Now, time to cook something that _isn't_ Ramen!"

 

Peridot put Flask back in his hutch and held out her hand to Lapis. She took it, standing up and following Peridot to the kitchen. This was good, she realized. She could do this. She could push the encounter away if she tried hard enough. Her stomach also growled in protest, reminding her that even if it wouldn't help, she  _did_ need food to live.

 

Once they were standing in the kitchen, Peridot started looking at their small amount of supplies. She stood up, rubbing the back of her neck, asking, "So...what do you want to eat?"

 

Lapis shrugged. "Let's wing it."

**Author's Note:**

> So I held a poll bcus I couldn't figure out how I wanted to end this, and the verdict was...  
> you get two endings! one shippy ending, one not. i'll try to have them up at the same time. hope you enjoy.


End file.
